


Love Found Again

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By CatLove found again between two souls after many years.





	Love Found Again

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Rating: PG-13 (Sex Implied. Sorry very little violence) 
> 
> Subject: Love found again between two souls after many years. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Xena Warrior Princess show. I do own the story.

He had lived for too many years to count. He and his sister had rebuilt the empire the best they could, but with the times changing and lost following they had resolved to leave Olympus and explore the mortal plain once again. He knew her spirit had passed and was no longer his. Maybe someday they would meet up again, another chance at love……………………….   
  
  
  
The Present…………….   
  
  
  
A beautiful raven haired woman emerged from the stable adjusting her gloves. She glanced toward the hill to her left, it was as though something was there, but she could see nothing. She shook it off and proceeded to the corral before her. Her eyes were met with a sight of a beautiful unbroken stallion. She measured up the horse and the horse in turn measured her up with a snort and attempted to pull back from the fence. Not giving the horse time to think the young woman jumped up on the black steed. Her movements were fluid and masterful. The horse attempted to throw her, but her experience had prevented that. With in a few minutes the fiery beast calmed, seeing that there was no way to rid itself of the burden it decided to give in and behave. She dismounted the steed with equal agility after several turns around the corral. She led the animal over to the open yard and released him for a little rest from the exercise. Turning back she headed back to the stable to finish some other chores when yet again that feeling had overcome her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she looked toward that hillside again. Still nothing was there, she shrugged the feeling and went into the stable. On the hill top stood a dark man watching the preceding below with fascination. His dark eyes raked her up and down “it was her” he thought to himself “it had to be.” Her long dark hair was pulled back with a clip and those eyes, he could see them even from where he stood, her crystal blue eyes still made man and beast fall to their knees in fear. She was not quite as tall has he remembered, but she still bore the firm body of his warrior. He watched as she methodically broke the wild creature before him, it was poetry in motion, she was still conquering. He would have to make contact soon. He wasn’t sure if he could take this stalking thing any more, that and he was sure she still sensed him. Once before she mounted the animal she looked directly at him and then after when she walking to the stable, but he was invisible to mortal eyes, yes maybe she could still sense him after all these years. He would handle her much differently this time, he wouldn’t lose her again. With a thought he vanished. Unnoticed to him the woman had reappeared and again looked to the hill, it was like someone was watching her again she thought to herself, but with a shrug she dismissed the thought and went back to her work for there was nothing there but the grass blowing in the breeze on the hilltop.   
  
  
  
Later that evening………………………   
  
  
  
After a much needed clean up the young woman looked at her reflection before she headed to town. She wore a short black skirt and a baby blue sweater that complemented her eyes with her hair pulled back in a clip. She reached down to fasten the clasp on her heals when she saw the run in her stocking “Damn it my last pair” she muttered to herself. “Oh well I guess I will wear my jeans after all” she spoke to herself again “it’s not like I like wearing these damn heals anyway.” With that she kicked off the shoe and slipped off the remains of her ruined stockings and skirt. She pulled on her favorite Levis and grabbed her boots. If her best friend didn’t like her casual style she could fuck off. Grabbing her blue jean jacket she headed out the door. She climbed into her beat up 4x4 pick-up truck and headed to town for a night of fun.   
  
When she arrived at the local bar she was greeted by Christy her best friend “Hey I thought we agreed to dress up for our girls night out” said the shorter blond, dressed in a skirt, silk shirt and heals, accusingly taking in her friends casual look. “I had a disagreement with my nylons and didn’t really have any other choice” replied the woman. “Oh well come on and join us” said Christy grabbing her hand “I want you to meet someone”. “Not again” the woman thought “why won’t her ever so happily married friend leave her alone, she liked being single, and she was still in her twenties and had plenty of time”. She let her friend drag her to a table near the stage. What met her eyes would stay with her for eternity “my God is he hot” she thought to herself. As they neared the table she took in the dark man sitting at the table. He had shoulder length black hair that held a slight curl and a mischievous mustache and goatee, he was a god in his own right, he had a body that Mr. Universe would be envious of. He wore a black shirt open a few buttons to show off his muscular chest and blue jeans. But it wasn’t just the hot looks that attracted her, it was those deep brown eyes, she had always been a sucker for brown eyes. Coming back to reality she was being introduced to him by Christy. “Cassandra this is Mark Raven, Mark this is my good Friend Cassandra”.   
  
Taking the offered hand “Hi nice to meet you” she felt something from him, it was a warm feeling coming from his hand and made the hair stand up at the back of her neck, just like early that day at the stables. She pulled back her hand and again looked into the brown eyes of the devilishly handsome man before her, it was as though she already knew him. “But that is silly you have never met him before” she thought “But there is something familiar about him.”   
  
“The pleasure is all my mine Cassandra” he said as he took her in to his memory. She was his warrior reborn. Reborn into the same beautiful body with those enchanting eyes. Yes he would have her again, but this time forever. He let her hand go as she took a seat at the table.   
  
After a few uncomfortable moments of silence Cassandra spoke “I think I will go and get a drink” as she began to get up, but she was interrupted as a hand held her hand to the table.   
  
“Allow me” he said as he stood “let me get a round for everyone”. With that she took her seat again and watched him make his way to the bar.   
  
“Sooooooo what do ya think” gushed Christy “He is hot and single” nudging Cassandra in the arm.   
  
“Really Christy could you be any more blunt” replied Cassandra “I mean I just met the guy, but I do agree he is hot” she giggled like a school girl at the last. With that they both burst out laughing.   
  
As the laughter ended Christy started a little more seriously “Come on I don’t want to see you alone anymore, and there was something about him that made me think of you when I met him” she met eyes with Cassandra “Cassy I think he is perfect for you, there is just something about the guy.”   
  
“Don’t start on me again Christy” said Cassandra in a lowered voice “You know I don’t want to think about a relationship until I can get the ranch back up and running.” She paused as she looked at her friend “I don’t have time, I barely had time to come out and have a few drinks with you.”   
  
Just as Christy was going to push the subject Cassandra spoke again “Please just drop it.”   
  
“Ok, Ok Cassy I will, for now” said Christy with a smile on her face.   
  
He ordered the drinks again turned his gaze to the table. This would work. His sister told him to take it easy this time and not be so overzealous, he could do that couldn’t he. He couldn’t believe it though that her best friend was that annoying bard reborn. Of all the dumb luck, but wasn’t her idea that he meet Cassandra, things would be different this time. He paid for the drinks and returned to the table. “Here you go ladies, enjoy.”   
  
The evening would have been going great, but with three people it was awkward. Ares concentrated on Christy and made a headache plague her. “Ya know Cassy, I think I am going to call it a night, I am not feeling so hot” Christy said holding her temples.   
  
“You look a little pale, do you want me to give you a lift home?” offered Cassandra, not sure if she wanted to be left by herself with Mark.   
  
“No, no don’t waste a night out cause of me” replied Christy as she put her jacket on “I am going straight home and to bed” with that she bent and gave her friend a hug. “Nice meeting you Mark” she said turning to Ares “have fun you two.” She turned and headed out of the bar.   
  
When she reached her car her headache subsided. She sat there for a minute, then decided to leave anyway “ let nature take it’s course, I am tired of her being alone” she muttered to herself as she backed her car out and drove home.   
  
Back in the bar the band was warming up but the conversation had chilled out. Without Christy to urge conversation in a direction Cassandra didn’t really know what to say. Her friend always did the talking for both of them. Ares stared at the woman across the table from him. He probed her thoughts and realized she was getting ready to flee herself. Just as she was getting ready to make up an excuse the music started and a hand reached out for hers “Would you care to dance?” was all he said. Around these parts it was rare for a sober man to offer to dance, they usually only danced when they had consumed way to much beer and made jackasses out of themselves or groped a girl to the point of rape. Without really thinking her options through “Sure” she replied. “Where the hell did that come from” she thought to herself. She thought she heard him laugh as though he heard her thoughts.   
  
He led her out on the dance floor. When they embraced and began to sway to the music she felt like she was losing control of herself. Maybe the beer was affecting her or it was him, no it had to be him, he was far more intoxicating than alcohol could ever be. That’s how they spent the evening dancing and holding each other. Few words were spoken as the night burned on.   
  
Soon they were alone on the dance floor and the band had quit for the night. Shaking her head as though to clear it “Oh my God look at the time” exclaimed Cassandra “ I really have to get going.”   
  
He looked at the clock and realized it was nearly two in the morning “ yes, it is late isn’t” was all he said. “Damn I don’t want the evening to end” he thought “I could zap us away, no no that is exactly what Aphrodite told him not to do. Play it cool Ares.” He cleared his throat “Let me walk you to your car and we can call it a night”. They walked back to the table and gathered their jackets. They headed out of the bar and into the night.   
  
She walked up to her pick-up and turned to him “It was really nice, I mean meeting you and everything tonight” she almost stuttered. “What was wrong with her” she thought “no one has ever gotten to me like this guy.”   
  
“Well as I said earlier, the pleasure was all mine, and I would like to add that I would like to see you again, if possible?” asked Ares trying to look as innocent as the God of War could with out giving away his true self.   
  
“Maybe I will run into sometime” with that she jumped in the truck and fired it up before he could utter another word. She waved as she drove away into the night. He let his head hang down and vanished into the night. A very drunk man stood there watching the whole transaction including the guy vanishing, he looked down at the beer in his hand and threw it away. Shaking his head he walked home swearing off beer for awhile.   
  
  
  
As the sun rose Cassandra wearily drug herself out of bed. “Shit, only a couple hours of sleep and a ton of work to finish” she muttered out loud as she stumbled to the bathroom. A half an hour later she emerged looking a little better and more awake. She made some coffee, drank a cup and headed outside. She had just finished loading up the horse in trailer and let her head drop. God how she hated selling him, but she needed the money and really couldn’t afford to keep her beauty. She looked in at the black stallion, no doubt he would bring a pretty penny for his breeding and stock. She gathered herself and jumped up in the truck and headed to the auction.   
  
Some pretty big wigs were there that day, it wasn’t any day that Cassandra Benson put one of her stock up for sale. She was known for carrying on the tradition of her father for raising the best horses in three states. She almost cried as she led the horse in to the arena. The bids started. She led him around the arena showing off his good breeding. When it was over she was shocked at the amount her steed had brought “are you sure that is right” she questioned the man again. “Yes Miss Benson here is your check for $30,000.” He handed her the check and she walked away shaking her head. This would get her out of debt with the bank, hell she might make the ranch work after all. She had to find the guy who bought the horse, curious why he had paid so much, though she wouldn‘t complain, and she wanted to know where her baby was going.   
  
Searching the crowds and questioning people she soon found herself staring at the man’s back. There was something familiar about him. As he turned she almost lost her breath. Recovering she found her voice “Mr. Raven, so we meet again.”   
  
“Well yes, I guess we do” giving her a devilish grin that made most women weak at the knees. He looked her up and down taking in her simple white shirt, blue jeans and boots. She had her hair pulled back again, how he longed to see it loose around her shoulders.   
  
“I see you have purchased Midnight” she said pointing to her former horse that was being loaded into a huge black trailer. “I hope you will be pleased with him he comes from an extremely good line.”   
  
“I know he will serve his worth to me” replied Ares. “I was taken back to find out you were the same Cassandra that I met last night. I was pleased I should say.”   
  
Blushing “I have a question, please don’t take me wrong, but why exactly did you jump the bid from $5,000 to $30,000” she asked trying not to get lost in those deep brown eyes “I mean not that I am ungrateful, but it was a strange move.”   
  
“Well my dear” he began “when I see something I want I make sure that no one can stand in my way. I set the price up where no one here could touch it.” He smiled “besides it is only money I have plenty of that.”   
  
Not sure what to make of him she simply thanked him and turned to walk away. She was stopped again by his voice “If you wouldn’t mind Cassandra I have a question for you, you wouldn’t know of any good stables to board my newly acquired horse at?” he asked “I think I might want to hang around for a little while.”   
  
She stopped and thought to herself “Should I say my place? No you twit there is something about him that scares me, but at the same time fascinates me. I could sure use the money and I could finish training Midnight.” She turned back around with out further mental argument “Well I could offer you boarding for the horse.”   
  
“Well then that would be excellent” he smiled again “let me have the directions and I will bring him over right now.” She walked over and began to scribble directions out on the offered note pad. He stared down at her dark head as she wrote “Please let her be mine” he prayed to anything that would hear the God of Wars pleas.   
  
  
  
She went straight back to the ranch. For some reason she wanted to straighten things out before he got there. She saw the black truck and trailer making it’s way up the drive and tried to prepare herself for seeing him again. But she was disappointed, he wasn’t in the truck his hired hand was driving the truck. She led the horse into the stable and settled him in. When she returned the truck and trailer were gone. She didn’t even see dust stirred up from it driving away. Not sure what to make of why she was disappointed he had not shown she went back to her chores.   
  
Later that evening she curled up with a book and a cup of tea. Just as she was getting sleepy the phone rang.   
  
Answering “Hello” said Cassandra.   
  
“Hey you” replied Christy “Sooo how did it go last night?”   
  
“It went fine” answered Cassandra.   
  
“Fine huh. Tell the truth.”   
  
“Look Christy I am tired and don’t want to talk about it.” she replied almost rudely “ I will talk to you tomorrow” with that she hung the phone up. She would apologize for her rudeness tomorrow. She got up and went to bed. That night she had the strangest dreams, full of him or someone who looked pretty damn close to him. His dark eyes roving her body. Him kissing her so passionately that she almost fainted. In her dreams she was dressed like some sort of biker chick in leather and he was in leather from head to toe and wore and earring. She awoke feeling more tired than she had when she went to sleep the night before, it was like she had never slept.   
  
Through out the day her dreams plagued her thoughts. It was strange for they seemed to get more vivid as the day wore on. He watched that day. Wondering how the visions he had given her were affecting her. He would go to her soon and wanted her to want him. He would have her.   
  
She was walking to the house when the noise of someone coming up the drive caused her to look in that direction. It was someone on a motorcycle. As the lone driver approached she was taken back by the sight, it was Mark Raven.   
  
He pulled the black cycle to a stop just short of her and got off. As he stood she took in the long black leather coat, black leather chaps over his blue jeans, black tee shirt, black leather boots and black sun glasses with his hair windblown from the drive. He was a marvel to look at. He removed the jacket to give her a better view of the muscular arms and walked toward her “Well hello Miss Benson, how is my horse today?” he asked offering his hand again.   
  
She took his hand in a shake “Oh, he is fine. I have him out in the pasture right now if you would like to see him and you can call me Cassy, most people do” she added.   
  
“Ok Cassy, lead on” Ares replied.   
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and walking around the ranch. He seemed generally interested in her operation of the ranch. Saying how he wanted to get his own ranch off and running soon for his next financial endeavor. As the evening sky began to darken she invited him for dinner. “If you would like to stay for dinner, I could whip something up” she offered.   
  
Ares was thinking “I wonder if she is a better cook in this life time” he debated, but then gave in and agreed “I would be honored.” With that they entered her house.   
  
She was an unbelievable cook and the meal was excellent. She said that cooking had become a passion early on when she was urged by her friend Christy to improve her cooking skills “You wouldn’t of survived my cooking a few short years ago, God knows I don’t know how I did” she said with a laugh.   
  
She was enjoying his company and really liked him, she was actually sad when he said he had to get going.   
  
She walked him out to the porch “Well I will see you tomorrow then” he said as he turned back to her.   
  
“Yes until then” a smile spread across her lips.   
  
She was hoping he would try to kiss her and just then he did. When their lips met is was an unbelievable rush for both of them. For him he remembered her kiss all these years and to have it again, this was his dream come true. For her it sealed her doubts about him and shoved them away. She raised her arms and encircled his neck drawing him in closer. Neither wanted to break the kiss. They stood there like that for several minutes their passions building with each moment that passed. In one fluid movement she was in his arms. She wasn’t sure how but somehow they were in her bedroom and then on the bed. He made slow and gentle love to her. His need was great, but he wanted her to have pleasure first as he brought her time and time again before taking his. She fell asleep in his arms, content for the first time in her life and feeling safe for once. He held her and never wanted to let go of her, no more games, just her and him forever.   
  
The next morning she awoke in his arms with dark brown eyes staring down at her lovingly. She kissed him and together they got up and began the first day of their future together.   
  
As the months past she found herself falling father in love with him and not wanting him to leave, which he didn’t. When he purposed she was utterly happy as was her friend Christy who was glad to take credit for the union. With the plans set they went ahead with the wedding.   
  
The day arrived and Cassandra was very nervous. The whole dress thing threw her so she let Christy chose everything. She stood back and looked at the reflection that met her gaze. She was beautiful. Her hair was hung loosely about her shoulders with loose curls added. She wore a simple wreath of roses in on top of her head. She looked down at the dress. It was the finest silk Mark could find. The dress had thin straps that held it up. It was form fitting down to the waist where it bellowed out to the floor. The was simple yet elegant. She turned around to face her Maid of Honor “Well what do ya think?” she asked.   
  
“You know what I think, I think you are just gorgeous and that Mark is going to faint when he sees you” smiled her friend.   
  
She turned back to the mirror “I just wish Dad had lived to walk me down the isle” she sighed. “Oh well let’s go.”   
  
The wedding was perfect. Everything was perfect. Their lives together had begun and Ares was determined to do right by her this time and not lose her. He promised his sister that in one year’s time he would reveal the truth to Cassandra. He would offer her God hood and see if their love could with stand the truth. Aphrodite agreed to it and said she would wait.   
  
  
  
The mortal time passed to quickly for Ares taste and the time for the truth was upon him. He would bring her a gift he had given once so long ago and then tell her.   
  
It was their one year anniversary and Cassandra had a huge surprise for Mark. She was just finishing setting up the candle light dinner when she heard the car pull in. She waited as he entered.   
  
He entered the dinning room to find it alight with candles and fresh flowers. He looked down at the red roses in his hand the small box in the other. She came rushing to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Darling I am so happy to see you” she reached up and kissed him. They had been married a year now, but each kiss, each touch was like the first.   
  
“Happy anniversary Cassy” he said as she let go and stepped back. He held up the presents to her.   
  
“Oh my favorite roses” she gushed and then she took the small black box. She sat down and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful string of black pearls with matching earrings. “Mark they are beautiful” she jumped up and kissed him again. “Now for your present, I need you to sit down” she said as she led him to the chair. He sat down and waited. “What could she have up her sleeve.” he thought. He could of read her thoughts, but he a stopped that some time ago. He enjoyed the surprises he received from not reading her thoughts. She looked lovely in the candle light. Her hair was free and flowing around her shoulders the way he loved. She wore a strapless black velvet dress that flowed to the floor. In the candle light she was an beautiful site.   
  
She knelt before her husband and looked up to him with only love shinning through. “So this is what my Xena would have been like if I hadn’t corrupted her” he thought to himself.   
  
“My darling, I have not a gift to give you just at this moment” she let her hands fall to her stomach “but, in about 7 months my gift will be here.” She met his gaze and waited to see what he had to say.   
  
He moved so fast she didn’t know what happened. She was in his arms and he was holding her like a small child. “My darling Xe…, Cassandra that is the best news you have every told me” he said “Damn almost let that slip” he thought.   
  
“Oh Mark I am so happy!” she whispered in his ear. She hadn’t caught the slip of his tongue. He turned and started to carry her from the room when she asked “what about the dinner I made?” Her answer from him was simply “To hell with the food I would rather devour you tonight my love.” He carried her to their bedroom and made love to her all through the night.   
  
The next morning she awoke alone. She looked around and saw a note on the table.   
  
_My darling,_  
Business has called me away again this morning, but have no fear as I will be home this evening. You know the business world is a war all to it’s own.  
Until to night,  
All my love,  
Mark  
  
She read the note and sighed “He works way too hard.” She got out of bed and dressed for the day. She was surprised she awoke with out sickness, considering her condition, but then the doctor said every woman was different, as was every pregnancy. She chose juice instead of coffee, she didn’t think caffeine would be good for the baby and headed outside.   
  
She loved the ranch at this time of day. Early in the morning the air was fresh and birds were singing, there was peace in the air as she made her way to the stable. She was happy when she and Mark were married and that he said he would move here and give up the penthouse in New York. He moved everything for her, it was as if he could he would move heaven and earth to make her happy. She hated that he had to leave so much, but he had a business to run just as she had the ranch to look over. She had to consider getting some help now that she was pregnant. She would put an ad in the papers tomorrow, today she wanted to check on the horses and relax. She entered the stables and went for her favorite steed, Midnight. She led him out of the stall and saddled him. With in 15 minutes the were trotting out to the hillside that looked over the river. She had come a long way with him and felt confident that he was well enough trained. She wanted to enjoy the ride while she could, before the pregnancy stopped her riding. As she crested the hill the horse jerked. Before she could react he reared up and she was falling. The last thing she felt was a sharp pain to the back of her head and all went black.   
  
Ares was orchestrating a little squabble between two countries in South America when he felt her pain. He instantly left and reappeared next to his fallen wife. He saw what had startled the horse and singed the snake with a fire ball from his palm. He picked her up gently and held her to his chest. He searched her body for injuries and felt a stab of pain as he realized she injured far worse than what outward appearance gave way to. He cradled her to him and they vanished.   
  
He reappeared on Olympus. He hadn’t been there for centuries, but the place looked exactly how they had left it. He was in his rooms of Olympus where he laid her fading body down. He called his sister and she appeared.   
  
“Can we do it Aphrodite?” he asked with pain wretched on his face as he looked at his wife.   
  
“Yes, she will join you for eternity, I just wish you had spoken to her about it first” replied the beautiful goddess shaking her head.   
  
“I was going to when I returned the pearls to her” he hung his head down “but she told me about the baby first and I got swept away in the moment and pushed it off.” He looked as though he was about to cry. He raised his gaze to his sister “I can’t lose her again” was all he said.   
  
Aphrodite had been made queen of the gods after the twilight and had the power to not only save Cassandra’s life but to make her a goddess too, but she would have to return the memories of her past lives to the mortal also, it was part of the deal made with the fates. It was not a decision to make lightly, but Aphrodite knew that Ares would not survive another millennia with a broken heart waiting to find her spirit again. It was now or never. Aphrodite raised her hand above the quiet form on the bed and a soft red glow enveloped Cassandra. When the glow faded Aphrodite turned to her brother “I wish you luck brother, she is here to stay.” With that the goddess gave him a peck on the cheek and disappeared.   
  
He waited for what seemed an eternity, but in reality was only a few moments, for her to wake up. Her eyes opened and she slowly sat up taking in what surrounded her. The last thing she remembered was cresting the hill with the horse and then falling. Was she dead? She looked up and saw Mark, no it wasn’t Mark, no this was someone else, the man in her dreams, what was his name…..Ares. This was Ares and she was……she wasn’t Cassandra she was a warrior named Xena his chosen and he was War. Her mind raced as images passed before her eyes filling her with the knowledge of the life times she had lived. She saw herself dying in Chin and being born in the east. She saw herself in the old west of the Americas and then in the middle of civil war in a country to the south. She saw she was again reborn in America. Each time she saw the bard with her, their spirits intertwined, but she also saw herself alone. No one to share her life with as a man and woman should. Each time the bard found a mate, but she had not, she appeared to be waiting for the right one. She looked back to Ares and knew why she had waited, he loved her and he had saved her this time, he was the one she was waiting for all that time. She smiled and he finally let out the breath he was holding. He scooped her up in his arms and held her to him whispering words of undying love in her ears. She stopped him to ask “what about the baby?” He looked at her and let his hand fall to her stomach “The baby will be fine, just as you are to be forever” he kissed her deeply.   
  
They had had fall outs when their love first showed itself, for both feared the rejection of the other in that life time so long ago. But making a stand he found her love was there for him to claim and they lived and loved for and eternity rebuilding the fallen Olympus and finding happiness. Ares learned an important lesson that day…….Love can conquer were War has failed, for Love was just as powerful if not more powerful than War could every be. He had Xena and she had him with neither admitting defeat, but instead a glorious victory together.


End file.
